the boy is not a man
by Tessie13
Summary: Ally has some issues involving Trish's little brother that leads to Austin explaining that JJ isn't the only boy that likes her a bit more than he should. AustinAlly.


**A/N: **eheh, so, yeah, this may or may not have happened after watching Boy Songs & Badges late last night and toying around with the idea of JJ De la Rosa. Three hours and over 2,000 words that I don't completely and totally hate, I believe that I may be going for my record guys. I'm sorry for the lack of chapter five for third wheels, but the thing is I've been diagnosed with this horrible thing called procrastination as well as shortage on motivation: but don't you worry, I'm half way through it and it should be up before the months over. I have another one shot in the works that I'm stuck, I'm toying around with a rather random plot for a possible two shot, and I am working on summer writting assignments. Bear with me, folks.

**Inspiration: **Boy Songs & Badges as well as a celebration for the beginning of season three :)

**Summary: **Ally has some issues involving Trish's little brother that leads to Austin explaining that JJ isn't the only boy that likes her a bit more than he should. AustinAlly.

**Disclaimer: **party party, I own nothing, what a gigantic suprise, right?

**Dedication: **this little baby is the lucky child of **HappyBeginnings3 **because she's one of the most faithful reviewers the majority of us on this site has, and I think that its really amazing she finds the time to review and read so much. Thanky you! :)

* * *

Ally's not entirely sure what's going on, because she could have sworn two minutes ago Austin wasn't sitting so close to her, let alone suffering from gut busting laughter, and Trish was still in the room without her little brothers presence.

Her hair is pulled back from her face in a massively permed ponytail and her sweatpants aren't even tied tightly at the draw string, but it's a lazy day with movies and pizza and will most likely turn into a similarly styled evening. She doesn't suppose that a single one of them has a problem with that and she certainly doesn't either.

Trish stood and loudly announced that she was leaving to go to the bathroom, and just as fast as she left the couch her little brother decided to come and encroach on every last inch of Ally's personal space. Austin's eyebrows had raised but his smirk only broadened.

Ally had greeted JJ nicely, a small wave paired politely with a hello, and he had come back with a sloppily done wink and an unevenly toned 'wassup'?

"So, Ally," he had began after her silence had become notable to all those surrounding, "how you doin'?"

Ally just shrugged and hoped that she was interpreting this in all the wrong ways. "Uh, I'm alright, I guess. Um, how are you?"

Austin began to scoot further towards the two with giggles beginning to form in his chest, leaving Ally safely between the two. JJ smiled wider with each of Ally's words and placed his arm further up on the couch, almost in the way that it was resting around her shoulders.

"I'm good, now that you're here. I was just wondering if it hurt when you fell from heaven, angel," JJ said slyly and once he attempted at the wink again, Austin burst into full on laughter.

"JJ," Ally started off and the caution in her voice caused the young boy to cut her off.

"Oh, come on, you can stop the act. We both know that we share something, well, special," he said in defense and Austin was now beginning to tremble in hysterics.

Her eyes widen into saucers and her eyebrows rise almost all the way into her hair line, a look of absolute terror and shock stretching far across her features. She stumbles over a few syllables in attempt to answer before breathing deeply in and out. "Look, JJ, I don't really know what you're talking about—"

"Babe, I'm talking about us being in love," he cuts her off again and Austin just about swallows his fist trying to hush himself up.

"JJ, we are _not_ in love, I don't even know why you would think that, I mean—"

"Ally, just the way you look at me says it all—"

"First, you really need to stop cutting me off because I'm trying to explain how there is nothing, nothing whatsoever going on between us, and second—"

"Austin," he says as he butts into her tangent once more, "I think that you should go. The lady doesn't seem so comfortable discussing our relationship in front of you."

Austin nods while smirking and as he stands Ally claws at his arm as if she were a kitten. She tries to pull him back but he evades her and quickly throws a cunning jest over his shoulder in attempts to be humorous.

"You two love birds contain yourself!" She hears his tormentingly loud laughter behind a closed door and looks forward to the teasing sure to take place post this conversation. She thinks that she also hears the bathroom door opening and has no hope that Austin will allow Trish to pass through and save her from this dreadful discrepancy.

"JJ," Ally begins while blowing out a melancholy tuft of air, "you aren't even in high school yet!" He voice is strained with stress and her expression is positively horrified.

"Love knows no age. C'mon, Ally, you've dated with age difference before," he begins to argue and she holds up a hand to signal his silence.

"That's because I'm a senior, and dating a guy a year or two a part doesn't seem that bad when you're in the same school. I'm a senior that's about to be in college, for Christ's sake, JJ. You're barely out of grade school." Her eyes do not cease in their size.

He sighs while shaking his head slightly from side to side. "You can stop playing hard to get. We're alone now."

"I'm not playing hard to get, I'm being completely serious—"

His finger settles on her lips while he overly dramatically shushes her. "Ally, you're the most beautiful girl in the entire world. And I like you a lot."

His finger falls off her lips and he whispers, "And I know you like me too." His eyes flutter closed while he leans in and she just about has a heart attack as her mind screams violently.

"JJ!" She all but screeches as she falls barbarously from the couch and onto the floor in shock, her heart rate accelerated in a frightened panic. She stands to brush the new found cat hair adorning her jean clad legs before pointing a stern finger down to his height.

"I have no idea what has gotten into you, and frankly, I really don't want to know. But you really need to cut it out. You're like my baby brother, because you're a baby compared to me."

She all but sprints cleanly out of the room and in the hall sits a lonely Austin holding his stomach as if he's holding in his laughter, but to no avail as cackle after cackle falls from his lips.

He looks up from his crouching position and smiles so extensively into her eyes. His grin flashes to teasingly in a dauntingly short moment and she breathes in as she realizes how much she regrets fleeing into his embrace.

"Where's your new boyfriend? Did he go to take the training wheels off his bike so you two could go for a spin later?" His eyes crinkle from his guffaw and she starts smacking him relentlessly.

"You're an awful person, you know that?" She quips and he rolls his eyes while opening the door to Trish's bedroom, leading both himself and her into it, and shutting the door neatly behind the two.

"Awful, maybe, but I make up for it in humor." His grin flashes so brightly she considers the fact that she may get blinded.

"Maybe if you tell yourself that long enough, and wish for it enough, it might just come true one day," she answers and falls down onto the bed feeling an emotional weight laced within every bone.

He lays down unmeaningly flush against her and she cuddles into him out of this horrible habit they have called 'no respect for personal space whatsoever'. It's silent for a moment and she figures that he must've realized that's she's decently shaken from her recent endeavors.

"You know how sad this is," she says quietly and he nuzzles her adroitly into every crook and cranny of himself. "The only person that hits on me is my best friends little brother that hasn't even hit puberty yet."

"Stop it, Ally," Austin says with distress and his entire arm traps her in an enveloping grip.

"I can't though, Austin." She sighs increasingly loud and starts again. "You wouldn't understand, you have girls lining up around blocks. You don't how it feels to be unwanted."

"I do more so than you would think," he answers and she looks up into his jungle eyes and he sees the night sky with all its stars deep within her mahogany.

"You don't know how many guys like you, do you Ally?" He says once she's soundless and she wraps her fingers over his forearm that is overlapping her chest.

"That's because no guy does, Austin," she remarks and he presses his legs into hers as they fully embrace one another.

"You can't really believe that," his voice is a hoarse and hushed notice breathing into the stealthy atmosphere, turning his head to face hers only an inch or two away. After another breathless moment he utters out, "Can you?"

She looks back to him and its one of their reclusive, intimate expeditions that no one can ever interrupt. "I have no reason not to; I've never been given one."

His mind swarms because his thoughts tend to rain in thunderstorms rather than light showers. Neither of them makes a sound until there is a solid amount of time sitting between them.

"What about when we were dating?"

She sits up abruptly and rests her face upon her fist while emitting a ridiculing snort. "Please Austin, that was for about two days and a half. I don't even count that."

His heart pangs because it's been awhile since they've discussed the two chaotic weeks in the summer before Junior Year, in which there was a girl named Kira and first mentioned feelings—it's easier choked down quiet throats than ever, ever spoken about.

"But—but, you've dated a lot since then, too. None of them said anything?"

"Like I said, you just don't understand," she responds and lies flat on her back, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. "All the guys I've ever been with, they've been good, but I really want something that's great."

He's quiet again and she's worried that she's saying all the wrong things. Then he speaks again and her heart flutters all the same when he's silent but still next to her.

"What about us? Weren't we great?"

She looks back to him and completely turns her body inward to face him fully. He fits a hair behind her ear because he dislikes how it clouded in the way of her eyes.

"Our friendship is great," she says softly because she's ignorant to what exactly he's searching for, "but we as a couple certainly weren't."

He doesn't answer and her heart comes close to stopping.

"I felt like we could've been, though. More than I ever believed I could've been with anyone else."

He stares at her lustfully and his legs slip over hers to pull them in closer and tangle together, right as an arm scoots under her waist and the other right over her back. His hands link together behind her and their engulfed together once more.

"Do you still think we could?" He questions and she loses her ability to think let alone breathe.

"I don't know," she answers honestly.

He exhales and his scent skates over her lips, their proximity closing in by the second. "Do you want to be?" He says in the most timid voice he can utter, and she forgets the last time she heard it because it's been just that long.

"I don't know," she answers again.

He looks at her and his throat tightens majorly because she's the cleverest person he's ever come across but she still can't figure out his conundrum.

"Dammit, Ally," he sighs out and goes rigid and she gets confused because she doesn't understand. "How long haven't you known that you're beautiful?"

"How long have you thought that?" She asks and it feels about ten times hotter in this room, enmeshed in one another physically and emotionally.

His hands file further up her back and begin to play with the ends of her ombré hair. "Since the very first day I ever saw you," he answers and his entire face looks earnest, eyes so sincere and loving.

"Then why has it taken you so long to tell me?" She fidgets away from him and stands, hands hitting her forehead with each pace. Her voice comes out louder than she realizes and he cringes because he's never realized how big of a mistake he's made.

"It's not like you'd respond the way I want you too if I just barge into your room one morning, 'oh, hey Ally, good morning, and by the way, you're the hottest girl I've ever seen in my whole life. Yeah, you turn me on a lot and I have lots of dreams about you because you're that beautiful. Well, wanna go write or something?'"

"But you don't know how many times I wished that you would just _think_ like that, let alone tell me that, and now that I know you have the whole time, it's just–it's just—"

"—It's just what, Ally? Use your words, you're a big girl." He says and by now he's standing, feet firmly planted and arms pointedly crossed childlike across the planes of his chest.

She looks back to him with disbelief as she pieces together what she wants to say in her mind. "It's just so hard to believe, alright? It's hard to believe that anyone let alone you could think so highly of annoying, boring old Ally Dawson—"

She cuts off because her lips can no longer form words, they can only form onto his lips that had rushed right over in intent to shut her up once and for all. They hadn't kissed in a very long time, but it came as natural if they had been doing it all along, as if they had been meant to be doing it all along. His hands are rough as they cradle her neck and cheek, forceful and gentle at the same time. In one manner he's eager, he wants to consume her in one whole swallow, wants to taste and feel and end this horrendous amount of taunting torture. In a complete opposite aspect, he wants to make this meaningful and sentimental because he knows that this romance is worth the story, is worth the time and the efforts and all the harsh words and he has to let her know that this moment is meant to live on for a lot of different reasons.

Her hands roam a bit more, feeling his arms and up to his shoulders, resting at the nape of his neck until he pulls her in for a split second more, rushing into his hair and even down his jawbone. She wants to feel him, memorize him, because the last chance she had to do this was too long ago and she isn't sure how long she might be forced to wait again.

The kiss can't be more than twenty or thirty seconds, truthfully, but they're sealing together their entire worlds in one heated, rushed and blurry moment and it's meant to be hasty. She pulls back first and they're both panting with their foreheads pressed against one another, eyes dark with desires and greediness to get them.

"Now do you believe me," he comes close to moaning out, and it's low and she's already experiencing weak knees so she can barely even take his _voice_ right now, let alone his voice saying words.

Her teeth sink down into her lower lip and she bats her eyelashes once, looking seductively up to him and his heart freezes because he can't take her teasing, not right now. "No, I don't think I do."

A growl secrets from the back of his throat and he hoists her back further until she's pressed firmly against the bedroom wall, lips meeting once more only in a much more intimate fashion, despite the intensity. She's catching on fire at this rate, his hands latched to her waist and tracing over every last one of her curves. His tongue is lapping over her bottom lip before it nuzzles on into her mouth and her hands patter against his chest, gripping his shirt more and more as she finds the need to hold onto something.

They stay in this scene for a notable amount of time, lips crashing and assailing against one another in attempt to fulfill every last need that's rested silently between the two for almost four years now. They forget about the need for oxygen because right now their priority is each other, learning and experiencing each other in this way that had only been present in dreams—until today.

He leans away because he's pretty sure she's not the only reason he's light headed, and his hands stay linked behind her because he knows she likes it the most when they naturally rest right on the small of her back.

Her lips curve elegantly up and he wonders why she's never smiled at him like this before.

"Is that enough proof?" He inquires half playfully but also fishing for a serious answer, because he'd be glad to support with more evidence.

She looks further into his eyes than she ever has before and they can both feel it. "For now," she declares with a wistful expression and he never cherishes their banter more than in that moment.

He kisses her forehead and she all but tackles him back onto the bed, them falling together similar to the way they had only minutes before only it feels a bit more scandalous, to be touching so tautly without a single beat of hesitation. He plays with her hair more over their conversations and they don't even bother to discuss what this will all mean, because they're wiser than they were and they know themselves enough now to understand that between the _girlfriend _and _boyfriend _titles, the only label they'll ever need is Austin & Ally.

* * *

**A/N: **so, what dis you think? :) hope you liked because I'm not completely sold on this one yet. love you all so much and if you wanna hit me up on tumblr, feel free! :)

xoxo


End file.
